He Forgot to Save Her Life
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: The final battle has come to Hogwarts. Hermione is saved by a mysterious death eater. When the love of her life returns, will he forget to save her life? Written by Z.


1Z: this story isalso posted on under the name AyalaraKatarin.

He Forgot to Save Her Life

The war has come; the war that will decide the fate of the wizarding world. Just after breakfast all or most of the Slytherins 4th through 7th years, disappeared. They didn't come to classes and they didn't come to lunch. I knew something was wrong when they didn't come to dinner. It was Halloween so the feast was extravagant as usual, shortly after dark a thunderstorm started and the lightning lit up the sky. As I looked up at the grey sky in the great hall, I heard an alarm. From the heads table (I was head girl), that I shared with my ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy (the head boy) I heard the bell. Dumbledore stood up along with the rest of the professors.

"All students under 5th years and those who have already been excused are to please exit the hall immediately," he said, "Flaux's get the ministry, the order, and the coven. The time has come for the war for the wizarding kind. Everyone please take out your wands. Good luck to all of you."

Dumbledore, the other professors, and Harry, Ron, and I stood at the front. We stopped at the front. We stopped at the front steps of the school and behind us everyone stood in three rows 7th years, 6th years, and then 5th years. In the mist coming off the lake we could just make out the forms of an army. He stood in front and the ranks behind him were filled with death eaters, dementors, trolls, goblins, giants, and many other more gruesome creatures. I looked back at our meager numbers there were only about 3000 of them and only 500 of us. Even as I looked there were hundreds of pops as members of the order and ministry officials arrived. Now we had about 1,500 people, we might actually have a chance of winning.

When they were about 100 yards off, just out of the reach of our spells the air got cold. I looked toward the side of the school and walking from there was the coven. Last year we made an alliance with them and they promised to fight with us if the school was attacked. The leader walked over to Dumbledore.

"We are ready," he said

"Ah Alexander you made it," Dumbledore said

"Yes we did," he said

he stood next to Dumbledore and uttered, "Cantata Dominum Atria," and ordered the vampires to fall in, in Latin, into the ranks.

When they got within firing range Dumbledore said good luck to everyone again the vampires brought out their fangs and we charged. We knocked people out of the way as we fought our way deep into the ranks. I got separated from Ron and Harry so I just focused on staying alive. Two death eaters surrounded me. They were younger, probably my age, probably Slytherins. They circled me as they did this I looked at them they both fell over unconscious. I looked up at the death eater standing 2 ft. from me. I could see only his eyes through the mask he wore. They were a stone blue-grey, wait, it cant be.

"Draco," I said

"Yeah Hermione," he said

"You left me for this," I asked

"Hermione, I had to, look I'm undercover for the order and I couldn't have you on my mind constantly," he said, "I still love you."

"I lo ve you too," I said. I flung my arms around him and he tore his mask off and kissed me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, how disappointed I am. You came and joined us then you go fraternizing with this mudblood," a voice sneered

"Father," Draco said whirling around

"Yes my son you shame me," he said

"I follow my heart unlike you who has no heart," Draco said

"Well I cant forget this so I guess she'll just have to forget by dying," he said

"No father don't," Draco yelled

"Contras Elemi," he said. A faint blue light began to form around the tip of his wand. The next thing I saw as the light left Lucius's wand was something in black stepping in front of me.

"Draco, no," I screamed

"Hermione I...I love you," he said as he fell to his knees and fell forward to the grass.

"Your dead," I said looking up at Lucius

"Oh mudblood you scare me to death," he said

"So be it," I said smiling, "Retara Menem."

"What...what are you doing," he said

"Scaring you to death," I said as he collapsed

I put a charm around Draco so trolls, giants, goblins, or dementors wouldnt kill him. Then I went to go find Harry and Ron. I found Harry in the middle of the group he was dueling with Voldemort and all the wizards around him were fighting someone else. As I looked at Harry I could see that he could barely stand. He had to do something soon he would die.

Voldemort shot a spell and Harry ducked behind a rock, I went over and kneeled next to him.

"Harry this of all the pain he's caused everyone, by killing muggles, your Mom and Dad, Sirius, Neville's parents, and your Aunt and Uncle. Use it against him, because we cant keep going, I know you can do it, so just do it," I said

"Okay thanks Mione, now get out of here," he said

I got out from behind the rock and he shot up and with a well-pointed curse he brought Voldemort to his knees, he walked toward him.

"This is for all the thing you have ever done to wizards and muggles around the world," he said, "Avada Kedevra."

There was a bright green light as Voldemort disintegrate and a shock wave knocked Harry over. Everyone stopped; the trolls, giants, goblins, and dementors retreated. Then the death eaters were out numbered.

"Lower your weapons now you will not be harmed," Dumbledore said

the death eaters looked around sensing that they could not win they threw down their wands and were all bound and taken to Azkaban to await trial. Those who could still stand started to look through the wounded for survivors and when the bell rang once again, the rest of the students came out on the lawn, we started looking around there were bodies everywhere most were Voldemort's army. I looked around a large troll that had been killed nearby. As I looked down I saw a Hogwarts robe,. I squatted dwon next to it.

"Oh, god no, Ron, wake up," I said to myself feeling for a pulse though I knew there wouldn't be one, "Harry, Harry."

"Mione what is it? He said as he jogged over

"It's Ron he's dead," I cried

"No it cant...no," he said as he too began to cry, "Hermione what's that in his hand."

I grabbed it, it was another set of robes they were black. I followed where the robes were going and moving the carcass of a dead goblin I froze I looked back at Harry. He walked up and looked down. He fell to his knees next to his girlfriend, a young girl with flaming red hair.

"No, Ginny," he sobbed

"Ron must have died protecting her," I said. I reached down and put two fingers on her neck, "wait Harry she's still alive, but barely."

"Oh, thank god," he said

"Lets get her to the infirmary, but we have to get someone else first," I said

"Who?" he asked

"Draco," I replied

"Okay," Harry said

we took all the dead into a chamber off the main hall where they could be identified. From our side many died but only a few that I knew personally. Ron, Luna's father, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mr. Weasley, Seamus, and Parvati. We had a service for all of them and put up a monument. Everyone else was taken to the hospital wing. Harry was distraught over Ron and worried about Ginny, and from fighting. I was there for my cuts and bruises and Draco. I spent the next week and a half waiting for him to wake up. On that Wednesday at about noon he opened his eyes.

"Draco your awake I thought I lost you," I said and hugged him, "I love you so much."

"What...who are you? Where am I?" he asked

"You cant remember?" I asked

"No I don't know what's going on," he said

I asked Madame Pomphery what was wrong and she said that his memory would eventually come back but it would take some time. I went back to classes and Draco was confined to the hospital wing. One day I heard Harry talking to Dumbledore and I cried at what they said.

"So what happened out there between Hermione and Draco," Harry asked

"It's simple," he said

"Please tell me then," Harry said

"He forgot to save her life," Dumbledore said.

MM: R&R!


End file.
